


Maybe we're not alone

by definitelytenrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelytenrose/pseuds/definitelytenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Rose are two British nationals in México. James is a movie star in town to shoot a mobile company commercial, while Rose is a youth tagging along with her boyfriend. Unable to sleep, James and Rose cross paths one night in the hotel bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well this is my first attempt writing the eight Doctor. Also this is for the Eight/Rose month. 
> 
> I would love to thank @perfectlyrose and thefaceofhoe for all the support. Really I'm so greatful about your help. 
> 
> Well I don't own anything because the BBC does, and well this story is lightly based on Sofia Coppola's movie "Lost in translation" but is not going to be the same :) 
> 
> Thank you and hope you like it... any mistakes is mine, please don't kill my betas for this.

James woke up when the taxi stopped abruptly in front of his hotel, the driver obviously doing it on purpose to wake him. Fixing himself the best he could, James got out of the taxi. The hotel was similar to those in the economic district of London, built out of glass and steel, the only real difference being that this one was near the park and zoo. James sighed, the hotel was the producer’s decision, not his.  
  
Inside the hotel was decorated in wood and cream, a classic combination for a five-star hotel, with modern furniture that didn’t play well at all. The reception area was on the left, the lifts at the center and the bar to his right. He briefly wondered if two in the morning was an acceptable time for a drink, but decided he better not take that risk, not with shooting coming up and it being almost eight in the morning back in London.  
  
As soon as he reached the reception area, a group of young people, fans most likely, headed towards him. It was the usual stuff in his life, after all he was a recognized actor, and he liked that.  
  
“James Alistair Smith,” a short swarthy man said with a wide smile, offering his hand, “Welcome to México! We’re glad you made it.”  
  
James accepted the handshake gladly as the man continued speaking. “We are the public relations team for your new project.” He waved to the other people, indicating them all in turn. “This is Miguel, Ana and Esteban. I’m Ricardo.”  
  
James greeted everyone and smiled apologetically when he fumbled over the names. He was tired and the last thing he wanted was to get involved in a long conversation but he also didn’t want to come across as rude.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re going to start in a few hours, not at this late hour,” he laughed, trying some of his signature silly charm on the group.  
  
“Start work so soon? I don’t think so, but we are going to take you around the city to see the sights,” Ana declared, a huge smile formed on her face. It was painfully obvious that she fancied him quite a bit.  
  
“We’ll leave the details until tomorrow, Mr. Smith,” Miguel cut in. “I’m think that it’s time for us to go and leave you to rest. Good night and see you tomorrow at 10.” He offered his hand for another handshake. The rest of the team repeated the gesture, and then they were gone.  
\---

  
  
The lift stopped on his floor. James carefully made his way from the back of the crowded lift, mumbling apologies and thanks to the people he was jostling slightly as he followed the bell boy into the hallway. They walked in silence until they were in front of the biggest room at the end of the hallway. The bell boy guided him inside the room after James unlocked the door, explaining in accented English all the amenities inside his room and how the things at the hotel, like breakfast and the pool and the gym, worked. The bellboy finished his explanation giving him a big smile before walking out of the room, James following him as he dug in his pocket for a tip.  
  
  
“Thank you,” James said, giving him the crumpled hundred pesos note he found.  
  
“Thank you and welcome to Mexico, Mr. Bowman.” The boy said before closing the door and leaving him.  
  
  
James sighed at the closed door, turning around he saw an envelope on the table. Thinking it was maybe from the producer he walked over and broke the seal to pull out the enclosed letter.  
It wasn’t from the producer at all -- it was from Grace, his girlfriend.  
  
  
_“James,_

 _You forgot my birthday, again. I know you’ve sometimes got your heads in the clouds, but for once try to come down to Earth. Anyways, I’m spending the next week in San Francisco with my parents. If you have time, maybe you can visit me._  
_Good luck in your travels and please call me when you arrive ._

 _Love,_  
_Grace. “_  
  
He knew he had forgotten something; it was Grace’s birthday. He’d forgotten last year too. He’d blamed it on work and travel but that excuse was starting to wear thin and it was obvious Grace thought so too.  
  
He needed to take a break and enjoy life, but he loved this job too much to just walk away. His work had become his life and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to change that, or if he could.  
  
James ran a hand through his curls before dragging himself up to change into pajamas and go to bed. It was late and Grace could wait until tomorrow.

  
\---

  
  
  
The noise of the city was getting weaker minute by minute but the dawn was drawing closer as well. Rose Tyler was sitting on the bed watching everything but not really seeing anything; just existing in the calm of early morning. The clock over on the night table read 4:50 a.m and, if her boyfriend didn’t get up early like he had yesterday, she was going to see her first sunrise in Mexico.  
  
It had been three months of travelling, three months since she left everything behind and accepted Jimmy’s proposal of travelling the world. The first few weeks had been a band tour in Europe and she’d loved it, but two months in she had started to feel like she’d made the worst decision of her life. She loved travelling around the world, but she was spending all her time alone. Jimmy never seemed to have time for her.  
  
She turned her head to the other side of the bed, Jimmy was sleeping naked again. She’d never liked that in a man, but now it was a usual thing in her life. She looked towards the window. The streets were empty, there was nothing to see or hear. A moan came from behind her and she turned once more to face Jimmy, who was aroused like he was every morning.  
  
“Are you awake?” She touched his face carefully. He was handsome, his black hair and attractive face made him look like an angel, however, his attitude was one of a devil.  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” he answered, his arms moved and embraced her. “Why?” he started to kiss her and grope her breasts.  
  
“Just curious,” she replied, shifting to get comfortable inside his embrace and kiss him better.  
  
His right hand was getting lower to touch her bum while the other was still groping her breast. His erection was pressed between them, loooking for friction. He rolled over her, she kissed him fiercely almost getting out of air.  
  
The next thing was the same routine, Jimmy on top and she trying to come before him; as always he came first.  
  
“Okay, please go back to sleep. Too early” Jimmy grumbled, pushing her out of his embrace. He turned away from her, not noticing the look on her face, and was back asleep within seconds.  
  
“Yeah, love,” Rose whispered, despite knowing that he wasn’t awake to hear. She turned back towards the window just in time to see the breaking dawn.

  
\---  
  
Two days later, James was sitting at the hotel bar, a glass of whiskey his only company. He was tired after a full afternoon recording the same line: “Somos Virgin Mobile, somos la neta.” He still wondered what “La neta” even meant. No one had thought to tell him.  
  
The pianist in the bar was playing a song he recognized as being by Moon River, he thought idly as he took a sip of his drink. There were couples beside him and also some drunk American businessmen, with their ties thrown over their shoulders. Within seconds of them seeing him, he knew his hope of drinking alone was shattered. They definitely recognized him.  
  
“Hey, you're James Smith. Man, you're awesome,” one guy shouted, waving his hands.  
  
“Yeah! From that movie with the alien and the space ship. Wow, man, wow. Really, I loved it,” the other guy was talking overly loud and making gestures with his hands, and then another man started to mimic him, laughing obnoxiously.  
  
“Yeah, I love the Doctor… oh man do the thing, do the thing! Like you do in the show. Please man.” Another drunk guy started and James was already so tired of that.  
All he wanted tonight was to be alone.  
  
Sighing inaudibly, he gave into their demands. He smiled tightly and said his catchphrase from the movie. “I’m the Doctor.”  
  
“Doctor Who?” They shouted back, laughing uproariously and clapping each other on the back.  
  
James stood up whiskey still in hand. Quickly, he indicated to the bartender that the drink should be billed to his room.  
  
He sighed again, downed his drink, and quickly walked away from the bar and the Americans.  
  
  
On the other side of the bar, Rose was drinking a margarita by her own, watching the commotion. She winced sympathetically as the man who had been surrounded by the Americans left the bar, she couldn’t imagine how that man had survived even two minutes with those guys. She’d had to deal with them three nights ago, they were unbearable.  
  
When Rose saw them heading towards her again, she wasted no time in following the unknown man’s path out of the bar. Jack, the barman, knew her room number and she knew he’d just charge the drink there.  
\----

 

  
James headed towards the life but he was stopped momentarily by the concierge.  
  
“Mr. Smith, is everything going well with your stay?” he asked politely.  
  
“Very good, I love it.” He gave a thumbs up and a smile as a sign.  
  
A blonde girl pushed by him lightly but he only saw her hair as he turned to see who it was. Shaking his head, he made towards the lift once more.  
  
Within a matter of seconds the lift was full. James was bracketed by Japanese businessmen and a family dressed for a wedding. Across the lift, he saw the blonde girl who had caught his attention earlier. She was twenty-something and pretty in a unique kind of way. Her honey-colored hair made her stand out in the crowd as he entered the lift.  
Their eyes met through the crowd of people and the shy smile she sent his way gave sent an unexpected sensation of happiness thrumming through him.  
  
He couldn’t help smiling a real smile, his first of the day, back at her.  
  
After a few awkward moments where people were bumping into each other as they tried to move around, he was still staring at her, time seeming to freeze as they stood opposite each other. It was only three floors later when the doors opened and she got out at the same time as the loud family. James watched her leave, heart jumping when she turned back to smile at him one more time.  
  
Hours later, Rose was watching the sunrise once more, this time with a smile on her face and the memory of his smile in her mind.


End file.
